Nightingale
by Artemis la Sol
Summary: I'm Anastasia Wayne, daughter of a wealthy playboy by day and Batman's protege Nightingale by night. That was my life four the past three years but in June 2009 something happened that changed my life. Now my life is split three ways and I have to juggle more supernatural problems than I would like to deal with. Note this will also have references to the Kane Chronicles.
1. An Unexpected Event

*****Artemis la Sol*****

**Ok, this is my first fanfic I have written to a full chapter. Some other ideas inspired me but the story will be told in my own way. Feel free to leave helpful criticism, especially in characterization. any helpful criticism appreciated but pleas do not leave criticism if you don't intend to hep me improve my writing.**

**Oh yes, also do please note that I do not own Young Justice, The Kane Chronicles Or either of the Percy Jackson series. I only own my OCs I guess and maybe the story line but that is it.**

**Oh and if this sparks an idea of your own, please feel free to write it.**

Long Island, New York

12:00 09 June 2009 EDT

It was a wonderful Monday afternoon, the warm sun shone down from up on high and there were only a few wispy clouds to be seen in the sky. Today we were taking Alex to a summer camp that he's been going to for three or four years. Usually only our father took him but today Dick and I managed to convince him to let us tag along.

"How much further is it Bruce." Dick droned as we continued to walk through the trees.

"Why couldn't we just have the taxi take us to the exact location of this camp?" I questioned before my father could even get is mouth open. "Surely you could have paid him extra for that little convenience with me wearing heels." My father stopped- he was leading us to wherever the camp was- and turned to face us. His face was hard, as usual, but warm.

"We will be close when we see a pine tree." He responded firmly "A large one with something guarding it. As for why we are walking, the camp tends to prefer secrecy."

Dick raised an eyebrow at the last part, and I must admit that I was quite curious as well. "Why would a summer camp want secrecy, wouldn't they want more campers to get more cash?"

"I agree with Dick…" I said pushing a lock of hair back behind my ear. "…I think something fishy is going on." Dad glared at the two of us who spoke up and Alexander shivered under it before our progenitor turned back and continued walking.

"I'll explain later." He said, his tone firmly stating that the matter was not up for discussion.

Alexander pouted and glared at Richard and I. "Why did you guys go and make dad mad" the eleven year-old whined "You could'a…"

Bruce let out a huff as he exhaled. "I'm not angry Alexander. I simply would prefer to put this off till later." Alexander looked a bit up when dad finished.

"So, will we get to meet that girl you keep talking about?" I asked coyly as I teased my little brother. We were alone after all so it was one of the few times I didn't have to act proper and had my siblings around.

"Ugh, stop asking." He grumbled "You're as bad as cabin ten. Stop asking!"

"Fine, I'll stop asking about her. So how about that hero of yours, Percy?"

"No! No, no, no." The blonde shouted "You're not meeting Percy or Jasmine or even Annabeth. Not unless you walk all the way to my cabin with me." He then started to stalk off ahead. Honestly I hadn't expected that he would get so worked up about it. Dick noticed as well and rushed after him and offering a fist bump which Alex accepted. I couldn't hear what they said but Alex seemed to calm down so I was happy.

I sighed just as the older of my brothers shouted "Hey look! A pine tree!"

"Finally." I replied picking up my pace, Dick had also sped up but he was actually running as he was wearing sneakers "Now we can go see Alex's camp and his friends."

"I don't think so Annie" Alex responded with a smirk. "You probably will only get to the pine." He stuck out his tongue and I was tempted to chase him but heels are not great for that sort of thing.

"Zip-it Blondie." I retorted instead of chasing "And put your tongue back in your mouth, what are you… five?"

"Stop calling your brother names Anastasia. Alexander you should be respectful to your sister." Dad scolded dryly once we neared the pine. The tree was quite large and had a golden pelt hung on its form. A serpent seemed to guard the tree, a very large serpent. I continued on, staying far away from the scaly beast but still eager to see he camp.

"Hey!" I heard Dick shout as he pounded against some sort of rippling field in the air. "What's going on? Annie! Alex! You guys should hurry back here."

"Nope, that's normal." Alex gloated with a cheeky smile across his face. "Guess you're all staying behind while I go to camp." He hadn't seemed to notice me just a meter to his right and I tackled him to the ground, hoping that this was either some great impostor or that there was a reasonable explanation and that he would spill when he realized how angry I was. No such luck.

"What do you mean normal?" I shouted at the little kid, staring fiercely into his grey eyes with a glare that scared off even the school bully in first grade. "You and I seemed to just pass seamlessly through a force field that's stopping our brother and father."

Alexander's eyes widened as he looked at me, in fact they almost popped out of his skull. "H-h-how a-a-are you h-here." He asked falling back to his old habit of stuttering.

"What do you mean, how should I know. All I know is that dad and Dick are stuck on the other side of a force field while we seemed to go right through it." I growled at him "I want answers."

"Y-y-you should b-be too." He stuttered again "Un-unless y-you're p-p-p-part…"

"Annie, he's our brother. Shouldn't you be a bit gentler?" Dick shouted "Besides Alex seems just as confused as us."

"About me being on this side." I replied coldly "Not about the force field. But you're right I guess." I slowly got up and dusted myself off before offering the stuttering blonde a hand. Which he obviously needed as he was quite shaky

"Sorry Lex, now spill." I said half-halfheartedly apologizing but still glaring and my brother seemed almost ready to buckle under it. Alex fumbled, and continued to stutter about something but his words were indecipherable. This carried on for about a minute before I hushed him, I had heard a rustling in the trees. "What's that? Who's there?" I shouted.

"The question is who are you?" a husky voice answered. "How did you get past the boundary?"

"And leave my brother alone." Another voice added, this one sharper.

_Please be just a bunch of crazies_ I thought _desperately And not a new bunch of henchmen the joker got, Madness and Disassociation… Snap out of it_. "Who are you"" I shouted again, this time more forcefully.

"We're campers, half-bloods." The sharper voice replied. Honestly I hadn't looked around yet to see them. "Now who are you?" it asked a again a half-minute later right next to my ear. At the same time I felt something cold and sharp pressed against my throat.

"My names Anna, and what do you mean by YOUR brother." I returned, stressing 'your'.

"Forget that for now." The husky one said. "How'd missy get past the border?"

"That's what I'm asking him." I said jabbing my thumb in my brother's direction. "So do you perhaps?"

"She's probably a demigod Clarisse." The sharper voice said "Probably doesn't even know."

"Know what?"

"T-t-that you're a d-d-demigod." Alexander stuttered.

"I'm a what now?"

"A demi-god." The sharper voice said.

"One of your parents isn't really your parent." The voice I assume is Clarisse added.

"That seems unlikely." I retorted "I only know one of my parents. The other I never got to know."

"Your mother might be a god." Alex said breaking off his stuttering at last. "You could a demi-god sis."

I looked at my little brother incredulously. The blade against my neck lifted and I turned around after gently rubbing my neck. A girl with stringy hair stood there armed with a spear, there was also a boy with dark hair and a sword as well as a number of other kids that were armed_. I guess Richard would be wondering what's going on, but why's dad?_ I thought.

"What do you mean by 'sis' Alex?" The sharper voice asked. I still couldn't see where or who it came from.

"I'm his sister." I answered venomously. I may not want people to know who I am but I'm not having my family questioned.

"U-uh, she's my sister from my father side." Alex added in quickly. "But how can he be a demigod, maybe she's the daughter of one?"

"That is possible, but why leave her with your father." A boy's voice said from the crowd. "And Annabeth you can take off the cap." He added soon after. No sooner had he said had he said that than a sort of mist seemed to lift and a girl holding a base-ball cap was revealed. I probably should have backed away or at least gasped but I had seen far stranger in my life, that and the fact that I don't get scared easily. _So I guess this is that Annabeth he talked about. _I thought before remembering my situation.

"I don't know, we should probably speak to Chiron." Annabeth said, she was definitely the sharper voice. "Will you come with us?"

"What do you think Dick?" I asked looking back. I noticed that dick had stopped hitting the thing and that my father was talking to him.

"Go with them." My father ordered "It will be fine. Their friend should be able to tell you everything."

"What about…"

"I'll talk to Dick, and clear your schedule." My father interrupted, authority flowing off him.

"Fine" I answered, mainly to my father.

The group began to pull me off in the direction of a large complex on the other side of hill. It was quite obviously Greek architecture. Thinking back I realized that the armor worn by the kids was also of the style used in ancient Greece. _What's going on_ I thought to myself _Well duh. Dad, Alex and Miss Diana have definitely been keeping a lot from me._

**Ok I would like to apologize for the cliff hanger but I felt that I had to end it there. So what do you think is going on? No need to tell me if you don't want to though. I already now what I am going to do ad have a general idea for the story set out.**

**I also may not update regularly but I don't intend to leave the story unfinished.**


	2. Unclaimed with Hermes

**Ok if anyone is reading this and hoped that I would update sooner, I apologize but this chapter was not easy to write. The intro I re-did a number of times and I till feel that the conflict will need re-addressing later. I wanted her time as part of the Hermes cabin to be contained in a single chapter though so if I fleshed it out more the chapter may have been significantly longer and taken months to finish. The next chapter may be put up within a week or less but no promises as I may find trouble in writing it again.**

**Oh yes, please do leave a review, especially if you have any constructive criticism. I am fairly certain there are mistakes in this chapter and know full well that there were mistakes in the previous one as I re read it while writing this chapter but they were mostly grammar and spelling. Again please leave constructive criticism if you spot anything that I could improve on.**

* * *

><p>"Hello child." Said a white bodied centaur with the upper body of a professor. He seemed fairly nice (other than calling me a child) but I wished that I could have been taken on a detour through the other buildings but the children escorting me chose to take the shortest path and the husky girl named Clarisse even shocked me. "What is your name?" The centaur asked, snapping me out of my train of thought.<p>

"Annie, Annie Kane." I answered using my grandmothers maiden name while I smiled politely, the man or creature seemed to be quite well respected here so I figured that it may be beneficial to feign politeness at the very least.

"Another Kane?" A chubby man in tiger print asked as thunder rumbled through the clear sky. I bit back the question forming on my tongue, deciding to wait for a better time. "It's bad enough that we already have one of their people but now another's come here."

"We do not know if she knows, Mr D." The centaur argued "Besides she may very well be a demigod." Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Alex holding himself back from barraging the two adults with questions of his own.

"She was attacking one of the Athena kids." The husky voice of Clarisse said, laced with menace. This seemed to interest the centaur who raised an eyebrow.

"I was just trying to find out why he and I were able to pass through that field while our brother and father could not." I countered deciding that it would be better to gain their trust if I didn't want another shock, I was wrong though because a volt suddenly ran up my left arm leaving it numb as well.

"Clarisse, leave her alone." Alex whined "Dad will be very upset if Anna dies…"

"Or if I'm badly hurt." I added cutting off my brother. I would have likely stared down the brawny girl had I not been wearing shades. "I'm sorry that we got off on the wrong foot and I don't know why my last name is of such interest to you but I mean you no harm."

"You attacked Alex earlier." Annabeth stated coldly, so much for friendship.

"I was tagging along while we brought him here. When I saw my other brother banging against some sort of barrier that neither he nor my father seemed to be able to pass through, I started to try and squeeze an answer out of Alex." I responded carefully. "…because he showed some knowledge of the barrier."

A thud sounded as the centaur pounded his hoof against the wooden floor. The girl, Annabeth and the rest of the kids looked up at him. "Enough." He said sternly "Now miss Kane, can you promise that you will not be attacking any other campers?"

"Yes." I answered quickly then adding "…as long as no one forces my hand. I don't want to cause unnecessary trouble."

"But Chiron…" Annabeth tried to argue.

"Will you let me do you… and Alex a favour in return for the matter to be reviewed after some time?" I asked as I cut her off. "I had no intention of seriously harming my little brother but that doesn't mean I won't be a bit rough with him."

"Please Annabeth." Alexander begged with his puppy dog look (it was almost irresistible when his lower lip started to quiver) after hearing my offer. He would have probably just begged her to leave me alone to prevent further conflict but the bargain would help hasten the process.

"Alright" She relented to my relief "But you must do something for my entire cabin, one favour for each of us."

"Deal, as long as I have a chance to start with a clean slate." I answered. "Now what am I supposed to do. I'm assuming my father is having me enrolled here so…"

"You are joining cabin eleven." Annabeth answered.

"It' for campers whose parents are unknown." Alex informed me. After some glares from a number of other kids he quickly amended his statement with "…a-and for the kids of minor gods, and Hermes whose cabin it is."

As I thanked my little brother, I removed my glasses and returned the glares thrown at him, each of the offenders backed down pretty quickly. After that a few kids started asking me questions, which I had to navigate with a series of half-truths and lies backed up and supplemented by Alexander. When the kiddies had stopped questioning me, about four remained. Annabeth was among them as well as a green eyed, black haired boy and what looked like a pair of impish twins.

"Hi." the green eyed boy said a bit cheerfully.

"Hi, who're you?" I responded, extending a hand "I assume you heard my name earlier."

"Yeah…" He answered "I'm Percy."

_Jackpot!_ I thought_. I meet two of the people I had hoped to on my first day at this camp, even if the one likely still harbours a grudge against me_. "Nice to meet you." I said with a smile "So, I don't have anything prepared for camp, and could use a tour."

"Hey, all I had was a horn from the minotaur." Percy said "What do you have?"

"Some money, a can of pepper spray and the clothes on my back." I replied thinking _Along with my costume and utility belt_. "I need more clothes- preferably my own- as well as toiletries, a flash light and lotion."

"We can get you some stuff." The two who looked like brothers said.

"They'll probably steal the stuff." Alex whispered to me "And you should watch out for your cash."

I in turn shifted my position so that I was staring at least one of the two directly in the eyes. "No, I think I can make my own arrangements." I said clearly, with a hint of menace while replacing my sun glasses afterwards. "And if anyone's hands get near my stuff, that hand is going home with me." The two boys gulped and some of the others showed some sense of disconcertion when I spoke but I decided that that may have been for the best.

Soon Annabeth suggested that she and Percy give me a tour of the camp site, showing me all the cabins as well as the dining hall and other useful facilities. There was even a forge where I might be able to make some sort weapon that suits me, which would most likely be a scythe, during their arts and crafts sessions. The canoe lake seemed fairly peacefully and the mythical beings that were present around the camp site in some places where quite interesting. Finally the two led me two the Hermes cabin, or Cabin 11, which they said I would be staying in for now with the other unclaimed demigods and children of Hermes like the two brothers who were apparently the Stolls.

"So, what is Cabin 10?" I asked, remembering my little brothers comment earlier.

"They are the children of Aphrodite." Annabeth informed me. I shuddered.

"I assume they all fit the popular girl archetype." I asked.

"No, but they are very…"

"Hedonistic assume, or overly concerned with their appearance and not so much with anything else."

"Yeah a lot of them just stare at their reflections during training but what does hedonistic mean."

"Never mind Seaweed brain." Annabeth said with what sounded like a hint of mirth in her voice. "But some are." She finished, answering my first response to Percy's answer. After that I decided that I find a secluded spot, then I removed my ear piece from my utility belt hidden in a secret compartment of my jacket and contacted my Bruce and Dick. The two told me that they would be bringing my bags to the camp tomorrow, and that I should be at Hal-Blood hill by noon to pick my stuff up.

I spent the rest of the day doing an odd favour or two and getting to know some of my fellow campers though I couldn't find the 'Jasmine' who Alex liked. Soon enough the hour passed by and it was time for dinner followed by singing which was apparently led by the Apollo cabin. Finally it was time for bed, and the next day of my new adventure to begin.

I woke up before dawn, around 5:00 AM with the pale moonlight dancing outside the window. The others were still fast asleep in their beds or on the floor if they were unlucky enough like me. I considered training inside to avoid any possible misdemeanours but decided against it in favour of practising hand to hand combat on the roof of the cabin.

I practised for about half an hour before making my way back down. I snuck back into the cabin where everyone was still sleeping and decided to meditate. Sometime later I was stirred by a slight brush against my arm, immediately alert I grabbed whatever had touched me and threw it over my head. Two shouts of surprise sounded, one from a girl while the other I could lace as one of the Stolls.

"What were you doing?" I asked with a hint of menace as I opened my eyes. The Stoll, whichever of them it was, had apparently knocked the wind out of the girl who was sleeping beside me. Both of them seemed somewhat upset but I found it difficult to take his impish features seriously.

"I was just trying to wake you." The Stoll grumbled "You didn't have to flip me over our head."

"This cabin is home to the god of thieves, and I'm very protective of my stuff." I replied "But sorry, I'll give you both something as an apology." I reached into one of my inner pockets and pulled out about sixty dollars which I divided equally between the two. The two half -heartedly thanked me before I noticed other campers getting up.

"What's going on wake up time?" I asked.

"Sorta." The other Stoll replied while still waking campers "Cabin inspection takes place around breakfast time." The other Stoll as well as a number of other campers were busy trying to make things look tidy. I joined in, helping others, and in about twenty minutes time when the horn blew one could actually call the cabin somewhat decent.

I followed the others to breakfast, and the day was pretty normal (At least for my summer life following that me entering the camp property line) until noon when I snuck away during winged horse riding. Around ten past noon I was at the hill with where Dick and Dad were waiting with a roller case. "So how is the camp?" Dick asked almost casually.

"Not bad." I responded while I took the case "Haven't spent a full day as a camper yet though. I promise I'll fill you in asap."

"Don't you need to get back to camp" my father asked "We can talk later when you have free time."

"I suppose." I shrugged "Though I would have liked to be able to spend more time with you two. By the way Dick, we are apparently having a visitor today." I turned to my adoptive brother as I said the second part, a slight bit of giddiness in my voice.

"Cool"

"I don't know who it is but I'll let you know" I managed to squeeze in before my father gave a mock cough. "Guess I better go and re-join Pegasus riding.

"Seeya Annie."

"We'll talk later."

The rest of the day till dinner was pretty normal as well if you bar the surprise everyone when I turned up unharmed ten minutes after leaving my 'mortal family'. The next big event however would take place during dinner.


	3. Hand to Hand Combat

**Ok, so this chapter I managed to get up in a weeks time. The next one will take longer but will likely also be longer. Thanks for the reviews but I guess I should mention that I cannot reply to guest reviews. Oh well I hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

18:00 11 June 2009 EDT

A conch sounded over the camp, the sound of a low horn beckoning each and every camper to the mess hall for the final meal of the day. I was sitting in the Hermes Cabin at the time talking to a few unclaimed demigods and a child or two of a minor deity. They were telling me about the war that was looming over the horizon and asking me question about where I live again. The later lead to them asking me about Batman, Robin and Nightingale (which is my alter ego).

"Come on." One of the Stolls shouted "Dinner time." I sighed as I got up, following behind the rest of the cabin. At the table, I was forced to sit uncomfortably once again.

I'd rather eat in a tree. I thought as trays of food were brought over to us by wood Nymphs. On the trays were large pieces of met cooked over an open fire, succulent fruit and delicious veg and cheese. Like the day before I could feel my mouth watering despite the fact that I was used to Alfred's extraordinary cooking skills.

I joined the line behind a big dark haired boy. As I reached the sacrificial flame, I threw in a large strawberry before returning to my table. I decided to make my offering to Hestia as without knowing who my mother is I know I can at least make an offering to the goddess of the home.

Once Chiron had our attention again and all present had finished eating an announcement was made by the plump man. "I suppose I'll have to greet you all again today, so hello." The man said with an air of annoyance "Also our activities director said that I should welcome Princess Diana of the Themyscairan Amazons who will be giving all of you hand to hand combat lessons tomorrow."

"Thank you Lord Dionysus." Said a voice from one of the more empty tables where a dark haired woman dressed in an American flag sat. "I will be giving the lessons at around eleven while the next session will take place at fourteen hundred." Wonder woman then continued to rattle off a list of cabins that would be present at each session. I was barely paying attention, more hoping that she would not notice or recognise me.

After Wonder Woman's announcement the entre camp went to do sing-alongs as the unarmed combat was to be replaced with Diana's hand to hand combat for defence against mortals. The sing along took about an hour after which I spent my free time talking to a girl named Lo Ellen in the Hermes cabin followed by bed at roughly nine o'clock.

The next morning I climbed onto the roof once again for practice followed by a quick jog around the cabins. This morning neither of the Stoll brothers touched me when they wanted me to help clean the cabin. Over all it was pretty pleasant until just after breakfast.

"Hey new girl!" I heard Clarisse calling.

"What is the matter?" I asked spinning around to look at the muscular girl who quickly made a move to grab me by my ponytail. She was however not quick enough because just as she managed to touch my hair I had managed to drive my knee into her stomach. The daughter of Ares (from what I had heard) let out an undignified grunt as her hand jerked away without a grip. "I don't remember saying you could touch me." I commented coyly "Now what do you want with me?"

The look in the other girl's eye was like looking into a fire, a look I had seen before and was quite capable of using to my advantage. The girl and her posse looked ready to attack me but Alexander and his idol stepped in. "Clarisse, don't." My little brother cried "I've seen my sister beat up two or three guys at school before." Following an incredulous look from the other demigods he added "They were bullies trying to pick on me."

"Hey I wouldn't mind too much but you're not very nice when you've been humiliated." Percy added. I didn't really mind the first part though.

"It's alright." I said "I just would like to know why she wanted me."

"Initiation." Alexander responded "Dunking your…"

"I don't do initiations." I said flatly "Never have. They are a symbol of immaturity in my eyes so please forget about it." Clarisse and her gang still looked like they wanted to do whatever the initiation ritual was to me so I re-enforced my statement with a glare as I added "…or I could beat you up and roll you into the toilets to be swirlied. It's your choice."

"You're the one who' going to be…"

"Is there a problem here?" Diana's authorative voice sounded from behind Clarisse "I would prefer that you act more maturely as a head councillor Clarisse. This girl is new I believe and you should show some hospitality to her as a new member of this family."

Still angry, but unwilling to fight against the superhero, Clarisse and her friends backed down. "Thank you, your Highness." I said "And thanks little brother, and to you Percy for trying to help" I added as I gave Alex a small hug which he tried to resist followed by offering a handshake to Percy.

"Little brother?" the Amazon asked, but to my disappointment I could see that it was just a ruse. "I was under the impression that you are a new camper, an unclaimed one."

"I am." I quickly responded "We are half siblings through our father. I was found out as a 'half-blood' when we were busy dropping Alex off."

"And she then got on cabin sixes bad side." Percy added. "She attacked their little brother."

"Well that is unfortunate. I hope you do better in future." We continued the conversation for a few minutes though it went nowhere and the Themyscairan soon decided that she should leave us to our activities which happened to be archery followed by cleansing the stables for myself and for Alex. I was forced to do work for one of the Athena kids as my favour to them. Finally once that was complete, it was time for hand to hand combat with Diana.

We gathered on the volley ball court as per the heroine's instructions. Hermes, Poseidon, Ares and the Dionysus cabins were present or this session and Clarisse seemed to have latched on to me while wearing an evil sneer.

"First, I would like my new arrivals to demonstrate their skill." Wonder Woman directed, looking around "Could all new comers please come out front." I stepped out, as did four other children who I recognised from cabin elven.

"What do we do?" one of the other newcomers asked.

"Pair up, you will be attempting to fight each other." The Amazon instructed "I will need a volunteer to fight the fifth newcomer. They will get to decide when they spar."

Clarisse stepped forward. "I want to fight the new Kane." She sneered. Diana only nodded "…and I want to go first. That punk has a beating coming."

"Haven't you heard that pride always comes before the fall?" I asked tiredly "There I actually a good reason that the saying came about in the first place." More anger could be seen building up in Clarisse's eyes. _Good._ I thought that will make this even easier.

"Alright, shake hands then take five steps back." The princess instructed, both of us obliged but the child of Ares was quite plainly doing so grudgingly. "You may begin whenever you wish."

Immediately Clarisse tried to rush me, throwing a punch at my face. The move was predictable and I easily avoided it but to not waste a good opportunity I took hold of the girls arm and flipped her over. "The new comer's victory." Wonder woman stated flatly "But I will need another show, that display did not give me much insight into your abilities. Clarisse you should not allow your anger to control you."

We went back to our starting positions, this time the daughter of Ares took more care. She waited a bit before her first strike but I was able to dodge it once again. I dodged the next two strikes before making an attack of my own, a hooked punch to the jaw which Clarisse evaded and grabbed as I had expected. Immediately I contorted my body and managed to kick her in the side causing her to release my arm in surprise. I followed up with a punch to the gut and a sweep knocking the brawny girl onto the ground once again.

"Well done Mrs Ka…" Wonder Woman began to say. I noticed her looking at me strangely as did the demigods behind me.

"What is it?" I asked with annoyance lacing my voice "Did I grow an extra head or something?"

"You're glowing pink." I heard Percy mutter.

"You have just been claimed." Diana said more boldly "And been given a new look. Now what was the ritual again?" I looked strangely at Percy then at the Amazon. "Ah yes. Hail Annie Kane, daughter of the goddess of love and beauty." She recited while bowing. The campers soon started to bow as well.

"What is going on, why am I being bowed too?" I demanded.

"You were just claimed." Diana informed me "You are a daughter of Aphrodite. Your siblings can fill you in after the session but for now…"


	4. First Battle

*****Artemis la Sol*****

**OK, Christmas eve so here is a Christmas present for whoever is reading. This chapter in 2681 words long and broken into three sections. You'll get to see Katie and Lacy in this chapter though they aren't named. Hopefully I will move onto the war soon. After that you will get to see some Young Justice centered chapters. young Justice only Starts June 2010 and Annie only makes a short appearance then because of camp and the whole titan war thing. Well hope you like the chapter and as usual please give a review if you see anything wrong with my writing or characterization.**

* * *

><p>After the session, Diana immediately separated me from the rest of the campers. I heard a few calling for me but we ignored them. Once the amazon and I were out of earshot, Diana began to talk.<p>

"I am surprised to see you here." Wonder woman stated "…and as a child of Aphrodite no less." He amazon wore a faintly amused smile, something I rarely saw.

"I'm still somewhat surprised. I would have preferred that I were the child of a more… actually I'm not sure but Athena would have been preferable." I said slightly amused at first "Not that I mean any offence."

"I do not think Aphrodite will take offence." Diana mused "Some gods still care for their progeny despite the fact that they value another gods' nature. You have proven yourself as a daughter of Aphrodite in life Nightingale, even if it is just a day job."

"That I can see, but Dick will likely never let me live this down."

"That is quite true, but you don't have to tell him."

"Dad would want to know."

"So tell him in private."

"And Alex knows."

"You can speak to him now, or in the next few weeks."

"Fair enough."

We continued talking for a while after that while Wonder Woman led me to my cabin. The amazon mentioned some helpful things such as benefits (possible and inherent) of being a daughter of Aphrodite as well as confirming that keeping my other identities secret was a good idea.

The amazon waved a hand towards the Hermes cabin as we approached, motioning for me to enter. "Go get you possessions." She instructed me calmly "I shall be waiting for you here."

"I'll be right back, Princess." I answered with a bit of cheek, though I was mostly sincere. I had already decided that I would be telling Richard about that comment when I saw him again.

I rapped on the door, three beats against the wood followed by a five second pause before I walked in. The majority of the cabin was likely waiting for the conch outside, seeing as the cavern was almost empty. "Hey just stopping by to get my things." I said calmly. "No one was stupid enough to touch it I hope."

"One of the Stolls tried." A camper informed me "…but we convinced him to stop."

"Good, thanks." I replied kneeling to inspect the zippers. Each was tied together with a fragile string, barely visible to the naked eye and each still unbroken. "Well I best be going. It was great sharing a cabin with you all." I bowed with the last sentence, hoping that it was viewed as a mark of respect rather than mocking.

"You're that eager to get rid of us." The same camper remarked with what was plainly false hurt was drawn across his face.

Playing along and feigning amusement, I laughed a soft girlish giggle. "I'm more scared that if I don't go now, I'll be too attached… and I might run for the hills."

"You're scared of your new cabin?" He asked raising brow.

"If they are anything like what I imagine them being, then yes I am a bit scared." I explained "I don't like stereotypical 'popular girls', 'drama queens' and 'queen bees'." I had to hold back a chuckle on the last description.

"Well, how do you feel about fashion?"

"Like wearing it, don't like talking about it." Was my flat response "Clothes is for wearing, not a topic for discussion."

"Then you've got trouble, your brothers and sisters will usually be talking about it or gossiping."

"I don't like either." I replied "Unless it's about one of my brothers, but I'll just have to do the best I can."

"I scared you off, didn't I?"

"You're getting there, so I better get going, the princess is waiting after all."

"Wonder Woman is taking you there personally?"

"Yep" I replied pulling the door closed.

"You took your time Annie." Diana said starting a brisk walk across the field. "Come I would like to do this before the conch goes… and get it over with as quickly as possible." The walk was short and quiet, not a word passed between us as we moved. My new cabin was cute, like a little girls doll house only enlarged. A blue and white chessboard lay before me.

"This is where I'll be staying now?" I asked incredulously. The amazon princess simply nodded. "It's too pretty, too bright."

"I expected such a reaction." Diana sympathized "Try decorating your bed with something. Now come." She strode across the deck and quickly rapped against the cottage like door. A girl about my age with long ebony hair opened the door.

"Princess Diana!" the girl squeaked though I was not sure whether it was from surprise or a bit of fear.

"Are you the head councillor for this cabin?" The Themyscaran amazon asked tersely.

"Hmm Yes, I am." The girl answered nodding her head slightly.

"Good, this is Annie Kane; she was claimed during my session with the Hermes cabin." Wonder woman stated. "Take care of her…and try to get some dark curtains and bedding for her. I get the feeling that it would better suit her tastes."

"Yes ma'am." The girl responded. Diana left as quickly as she could, doing her best to not show any more familiarity with me. When Diana was out of earshot, the girl finally spoke to me. "Hello, I'm Silena Beauregard, head councillor for cabin ten."

"A pleasure to meet you, I hope. The princess didn't seem very enthusiastic to be speaking with you." I greeted in return as I extended a hand.

"She and this cabin are somewhat at odds with each other, Themyscaran amazons are very much or…"

"I get the idea, they object to romance and dating along with other concepts."

"Yes, well you can understand why they would hold some disdain towards our mother and us." I just nodded, knowing I could not mention Diana's romantic interests in the past. "But you should come in. Most of us are friendly but you should watch out for Drew."

"Hmm, I hope your right." I said, following Silena into the cabin which reeked of perfume. The room was also far too bright for my liking with pastel blues and greens as well as some pink. "I really will need some curtains, black ones. " I lamented

"The princess was serious about the dark bedding and curtains?"

"Yes, I prefer dark colors." I answered then remembered to make mention of my most important boundary. "I should give fair warning though; anyone who dares to touch my stuff will be mercilessly dealt with." Silena looked at me, a slight look of worry in her bright blue eyes. "I don't like people, even my brothers, going through my things so I'll likely beat anyone who does to a pulp."

"You sound like you would get along well with Clarisse."

"Sorry, no. She doesn't like me very much, especially after refusing initiation and beating her."

"Beating her?" Silena queried, her face harder than before.

"Yes, in hand to hand combat just before I was claimed." Silena's face seemed to soften again. "She challenged me so I just ended it as quickly as I could."

"Well, as long as you didn't hurt her." Silena said before motioning to a bed. "This is your bed, I'll try to get you some darker bedding and curtains tomorrow. You can put your things in this chest"

"Thanks." I replied simply.

"Oh, and Annie the wall there has pictures of celebrities who someone in the cabin finds cute."

"Yeah, I don't think I'll use it." I said calmly unzipping my bag. "If you don't mind, I think I'll just unpack then go and see my brother."

"So how did you get to camp Annie?" Silena asked.

"I was with my father, dropping off my brother. I ended up getting on the bad side of a girl named Annabeth." I responded.

"You got on Annabeth's bad side when you arrived? How did you do that?" a boy in the cabin asked, suddenly seeming interested.

"I tackled our little brother because I wanted to know why he and I could pass through a barrier while our father and brother couldn't."

"Who did you tackle" the boy asked raising an eyebrow, suddenly even more interested in my story.

"My little brother, Alex." I answered flatly "My brother who I apparently share with a whole bunch of other kids who I don't know and who likely don't like me."

"I don't know an Alex in this cabin." The boy said in response, his eyebrows scrunching closer together.

"She said 'our' Reggie." Silena said looking over at the ginger. "I think he's the Athena kid who was attacked." The two of them started to ask questions about Alex after that. I answered each as quickly as I could, often gave monosyllabic answers.

"Okay. I'm done so I'll be going" I said, finally neatly packing the last of my clothes in the chest. My costume had kept in the pouch of my jacket, so I couldn't pack it but either way I put a very large padlock on the chest.

"But I wanted to ask more questions." Reggie sulked.

"I'm going" I said abruptly, shooting a relatively soft glare at the ginger haired boy. As I was busy leaving, I noticed that Dick, dad and I were all on the 'cute celebrities board'. I forced myself to ignore it as I walked across the field to Cabin six.

**Cabin 10, Camp Half-blood**

**17:35 12 June 2009 EDT**

A shoe slammed into my mid-section. Shoes had been flying around for a while now but I decided to ignore it in favor of practicing meditation. _Well that's over _I thought t to myself before shouting "What in heaven's name are you fighting over." The whole cabin turned to look at me strangely, I didn't care much "I am trying to meditate but instead I get a… Gucci shoe thrown into my stomach." I ranted, glaring furiously at the rest of the cabin."

"Their fighting over that." A golden haired girl around my brother's age said, pointing at a mango. "It's for the hottest girl. But 'heaven's sake'?"

"I haven't been among you lot for that long yet, so don't lecture me on my exclamations." I said exasperated as I went to go inspect the fruit. The mango was spray-painted gold with 'For the Hottest' written in black marker. "Honestly, I've been part of your world for less than a week." I said, glaring at the rest of the cabin.

"What do you mean?" one of the other girls asked.

"Didn't you hear the story of Troy? In what I would previously see as mythology, Eris played the same trick on Athena, Hera and our mother." I sighed, trying to keep calm. She threw a golden apple amidst the gods and those three remained as the candidates for most beautiful…"

"Ohhh" Came the collective sigh from all the girls in the cabin.

"Now stop trying to kill each other and leave me in piece." I instructed the cabin "I don't want to be disturbed, am I clear?" Most of the cabin nodded, then walked out but I saw Drew making a move to talk to me. "Drew, if you even dare I will toss all your clothes, cosmetics and jewelry into the deepest part of the lake." I growled. Drew had complained when she saw my dark bedding, and complained even more when she heard that I was getting black curtains. She complained that it clashed with the rest of the room but Silena rebuked that she could simply hide the curtain behind a prettier curtain.

I returned to my meditation, but before long the conch rang. I joined the few members of the cabin who were presenting going up to the dining pavilion. When I arrived, laughter was my first greeting and I admittedly had to fall in with it when I saw what caused the commotion. Travis had been layered in make-up, lipstick and eye shadow to blush. Connor was wearing clothes a number of sizes to small which led to him looking about as ridiculous as his brother.

"I guess you were the Eris wannabes?" I finally said to the two once the giggles had rippled themselves away.

**Forrest, Camp Half-blood**

**18:30 13 June 2009 EDT**

I was stalking through the wood with Annabeth and Ale earlier. The three of us were supposed to be capturing the opposing teams but around five minutes ago, a noise startled us and we scattered. I had taken to the trees, which is where I am now. I have no idea where the other two are, the reds may have captured them but I decided that I would continue with the mission alone if necessary.

I sifted through the shadows of the trees, silent as the night. I kept an eye trained on my surroundings, watching for anyone that may be nearby or a sign of a certain invisible girl. Quickly I moved from tree to tree, using the skills I had learnt to become Nightingale. Occasionally a few, around three to five, other campers would pass nearby whichever tree I had happened to be on. In those situations I slowed down, doing my best to be more careful.

About twenty minutes later, I came to the edge of the tree-line. Quickly I dropped into a shadow on the round, though I was slightly noisier than I would have liked to be thanks to the armor I was forced to wear. I stepped further into the cover of darkness issuing by the torchlight and trees. Someone seemed to have heard the thud, but was paying it no mind. I moved with the shadows once again, slowly edging my way to where the flag should be. Guards were sparser here than the forest so I didn't run into anyone while I moved. A short while later, I was at the flag where a pair stood guard. One of them I recognized as Percy while the other I did not recognize.

I removed the stone from my jacket pocket, flinging it onto the opposite end of the clearing into a shadow. It seemed to have startled a wild animal which rushed off, creating more noise than I expected. "Go check that out." The girl said to Percy "I want to keep guard here."

"You sure?"

"Yes"

I moved closer with every step Percy took away from the flag. Eventually I came into the light but the girl hadn't seen me yet. I took two more steps then lunged for the flag. The girl seemed to have noticed, trying to block it but falling into my feint. I rammed into her chest, forcing her to the ground before flipping over to move closer to the flag.

I grabbed it, yanking it away just as Percy came back. "Wha…" He said as though the situation was very out of the ordinary. The surprise only took a second though and he readied his sword, lunging at me. I easily rolled to the side. More strikes came, one hitting my armor while I dodged the rest.

Soon I was at the tree line, I dodged a blow from Percy, countering with a quick kick to the chest. That forced Percy back a few steps, and seemed to have surprised him. I had enough time to fold into the shadows ounce more. Quickly flying from one puddle of darkness to another as Percy and the girl tried to find me. When I was about three meters from them, I decided to return to the trees, climbing one to continue my return to blue base.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll let you make your own conclusion as to how that game of capture the flag ended. Did Anastasia get caught, did red get the flag first or did Annie get victory for the blue team. As I said, that is up to your imagination.<strong>

**Oh yes, I have an idea for another fanfic. I may include an oc or, but this one will not be from his/her view. It will be a Harry Potter (G.N. Lipperts James Potter series actually) and Charmed crossover. I got the idea when I looked at James and Wyatt ages, which is about a year difference. Now I'll just have to do some working out of little kinks so that the worlds will work well together.**


End file.
